


How Viktor Hark's troubles have started

by WahlBuilder



Series: How to solve your commander's issues [1]
Category: Gaunt's Ghosts - Dan Abnett
Genre: Duelling, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahlBuilder/pseuds/WahlBuilder
Summary: Hark has been with the Ghosts for some time now, and he realises that something is going on between Gaunt and Rawne--and that's not rivalry.





	How Viktor Hark's troubles have started

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LydiaJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaJ/gifts).



Viktor wasn’t surprised at the sight of Colonel-Commissar sparring. He wouldn’t think that Gaunt was one of those officers who did little to keep themselves in shape.

And it wasn’t even that surprising to see Gaunt sparring with one of his officers either, and from talks in the regiment Viktor had picked up that Major Elim Rawne was one of the best, if not _the_ best, with the Tanith warknife, so it was logical that Gaunt would train with him.

But how it looked was astonishing, so much that Viktor couldn’t walk away, even though he felt he should have.

No blows were half-done, no strikes were pulled. They were coming at each other with ferocity of old enemies—but when Viktor could see the face of one or the other in the flurry of movement, the Major had a gleeful, greedy look of a starving man who had finally been allowed to feast—and Gaunt’s brows were furrowed, but he looked... serene. His gaze always following his opponent.

It didn’t look like a fight.

It looked like something else entirely.

‘They will be at it for a while.’

Viktor tore his gaze away from the strange thing, and blinked at Colonel Corbec who was leaning on the rail and chewing on a cigar.

‘Are they...?’ Viktor asked.

Corbec grinned. ‘Yes.’

‘Do they...?’

‘No.’ He blew out a cloud. ‘Unfortunately. Our life would have been easier if they had been. But no. We are trying, though. Want to join us in our efforts?’

Viktor turned back to the duelling men. Gaunt had a cut on his cheekbone, and blood was smeared on Rawne’s blade.

‘Yes. Yes, I will join you. For the good of the Ghosts.’


End file.
